Oscuridad
by Ulquii Kiee
Summary: Rogue del Futuro fue derrotado y recuerda el cómo se ahogó en su propia oscuridad, puede que hasta entonces el futuro estuviera a salvo pero algo seguía amenazando la luz de Rogue Cheney. (Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore")


Hola, Ulquii saluda (/o.o)/

Bueno, aquí un OneShot que hice, principalmente, para un concurso, pero que realmente me enamoré de la narración...

Doloroso, sí, mucho. Pero fue para bien, quería quitarme este peso de encima x3

Bien, los dejo con este capítulo único.

**Protagonista**: Rogue Cheney (Del Futuro)

**Palabra****s**: 2,002

**Advertencia**: Muerte de varios personajes. Dolor Psicológico.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago Favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"_

*****Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Hiro Mashima*****

* * *

><p>Mi plan iba a la perfección.<p>

Dragones, 7 de ellos, destruyendo sin piedad a los inútiles magos que intentaban detenerlos, morían uno a uno y los dragones ni siquiera se inmutaban ante los débiles ataques de estos. Iba a ganar esta batalla, lo sabía, nadie tenía oportunidad conmigo.

Y entonces pasó, un extraño deja vu consumió a la mente de todo el mundo y reviví en mi memoria un recuerdo de, al parecer, un universo alterno, un universo en el que ganaría.

Pero ese fue el primer paso que retrocedí y de repente me percaté de que el contraataque de la humanidad empezó a tener frutos.

Cuando menos lo pensé, fui derrotado. Quedé tirado en el suelo de espaldas, sin poder levantarme porque mi cuerpo no me respondía, rodeado de escombros que pocos segundos antes eran la puerta Eclipse. Motherglare había comenzado a brillar y poco a poco desaparecía, al igual que el resto.

Bufé irritado. Claro, si la puerta era destruida entonces no podría funcionar en el futuro y yo nunca hubiera llegado a este tiempo para invadirlo de dragones. Es como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Como si la historia se hubiera reescrito.

Miré a Natsu Dragneel, sonreía ante algo que le había dicho Atlas Flame… ¿Cómo pudo hacer que me desobedeciera? ¿Cómo logró que me traicionara?

Me volteó a ver al tiempo que sentía que mi cuerpo empezaba a irradiar luz.

―El Rogue que conozco…―dijo de repente―… no se convertirá en ti…

¿Convertirse en mí? Pero yo era su yo del futuro, ¿por qué estaba tan seguro? En algún momento pasaría… pero, ¿cómo? Poco a poco empecé a cuestionar mi propia existencia y no hallaba el sentido en mi memoria, ¿cómo llegué a esto? ¿Cómo llegué a querer gobernar el mundo de una forma tan tirana? ¿A controlar a los dragones para que plantaran el miedo y quitaran todas las vidas necesarias? ¿A causar un terror tan grande en las personas para imponer respeto y poder? ¿A quitarle la vida a mi compañero de equipo… a mi mejor amigo…?

No. Sting no era mi mejor amigo… ése era…

Cerré mis ojos, denotando un dolor en mi pecho que hacía años que no sufría, arrepentimiento, angustia, desesperación, temor, soledad. Todos esos sentimientos que me ahogaron en ese momento, ese momento cuando toda esa oscuridad me consumió por completo.

** FlashBack**

_Fiore_

_Año x792_

_El mundo se había sumido en un caos total, dragones invadiendo y destruyendo todo a su paso, tratando a los humanos como unas simples plagas, éstos ocultándose por el terror incrustado en ellos. El 70% de la población humana había muerto, magos y no magos, y el porcentaje aumentaba a cada segundo. Los pocos magos que quedaban no podían hacer nada más que refugiar y proteger a los no magos, y aún así no lo lograban del todo, perdiendo algunos de sus protegidos o ellos la vida._

_Lo pocos Dragon Slayers que existían también se redujeron, de siete que habían enfrentado la invasión de todos los dragones sólo quedaban tres._

― ¿F-frosch…?―lo llamé en un susurro.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, frente a mis rodillas y dándome la espalda, sentía mi respiración entrecortada y no encontraba qué hacer con mis manos, temblorosas.

―O… oye…―murmuré al no oír respuesta.

Acerqué mis manos de forma vacilante, mi preocupación aumentaba y sentía que mi mente se contradecía, no queriendo creer lo que veía frente a mí, creando un conflicto y un mar de emociones que hacían más difícil el respirar.

―… Frosch…

Me incliné un poco sobre él tratando de ver su rostro al girarlo con mucho cuidado. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por el impacto y me sentí repentinamente débil. Sangre, sangre casi seca en su pelaje verde, su traje de rana estaba rasgado y manchado. Su cola, normalmente curveada y grácil, estaba torcida y caída, pegada al suelo y sin energía.

Llevé mi mano a su cabeza para acercarlo más a la mía y verlo a detalle pero me detuve de golpe al sentir algo húmedo y caliente escurrirse en ella. Separé mi mano y me quedé viéndola, ahora estaba llena de sangre…

SU sangre.

Jadeé empezando a temblar de forma más notoria y dirigí mis ojos a su cara. Oí a Sting gritando por ayuda y buscando a Wendy desesperadamente.

Agarré con delicadeza a Frosch, posándolo sobre mis rodillas, y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares mientras sentía un nudo en mi garganta, siempre estaban rosadas y encendidas, ahora eran pálidas y frías, su boca entreabierta de donde no percibía que saliera ni un respiro, y sus ojos cerrados con suavidad, como si estuviera dormido.

―Frosch―le llamé sonriendo y reteniendo mis lágrimas―, ¿qué pasa? Oye…

Silencio.

―Abre… tus ojos…―murmuré mirando sus párpados cerrados, bufé amargamente―… ¿Q-qué haces…? N-no me asustes a-así…

Pasé mis manos por su cara, acariciándola y quitando la sangre seca con cuidado.

―No…―susurré tratando de mantener mi sonrisa, aún cuando mi boca se torcía y aguantaba unos sollozos―… ¿Frosch…? R-respóndeme…

Mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas en gran cantidad y velocidad sin poder contenerlas más.

―N-no me…―intenté respirar hondo pero sólo empeoró mis sollozos―… no me hagas e-esto…

Llevé mi mano a una de sus orejas y la doblé con cuidado, esperé por respuesta pero la oreja se quedó en esa posición, torcida, dura, tiesa.

Jadeé por la sorpresa de ser golpeado por la cruel realidad y no pude aguantar el soltar un gemido lleno de dolor. Lo abracé con fuerza y aferré mis manos a su espalda y cabeza, aún intentando encontrar signos vitales, o algún indicio de que quien estaba entre mis brazos no era Frosch, o quizás alguna señal de que esto no era más que un horrible sueño, uno del que deseaba despertar en ese instante y, al abrir mis ojos, darme cuenta de que Frosch estaba dormido a mi lado con tranquilidad.

Pero no.

No era un sueño.

Era una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Cuando abriera los ojos, escurriendo lágrimas sin cesar, estaría solo en el bosque, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de quien fue mi mejor amigo durante toda mi vida.

―Frosch, Frosch, Frosch, Frosch, Frosch― sollozaba, recordando nuestro tiempo juntos, sus sonrisas, sus gestos, sus ojos, su voz…

_"― ¡Rogue!"_

Sentí una puñalada en mi corazón y lo abracé con más fuerza olvidando la delicadeza, acallando mi llanto en un costado de su cabeza. No podía ser cierto, no después de todo lo que vivimos, de verlo reír tantas veces, de quererlo tanto, de… proponerme a protegerlo a toda costa…

Me estremecí y empecé a separarme de él, mirándolo atentamente. Yo… no lo había protegido… no lo había salvado cuando me necesitó… Yo… tuve la culpa… Yo lo…

"No"

Me sobresalté y miré alrededor, alterado, protegiendo más el cuerpo de Frosch con desesperación.

"No fue tu culpa"

― ¡¿Quién está ahí?!―exclamé.

"Tú querías protegerlo"

Respiré inquieto y vi mi entorno con cuidado, ¿por qué se oía tan cerca pero no podía verlo?

― ¿Q-quién…?

"Su muerte no fue por un descuido tuyo, Rogue"

Jadeé y miré a Frosch, acariciando de nuevo su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos.

"Tú eres fuerte, poderoso, no cometes errores tan fácilmente"

Aquella voz de repente se hizo más clara y profunda, la sentía en mis oídos y se adentraba en mi cabeza. La sombra debajo de mí se oscureció y empezó a tomar forma propia.

"No fue tu culpa"

Respiré pesadamente.

―E-entonces… ¿Quién…?―murmuré.

"Él…"

Me quedé paralizado, tratando de negarlo en mi mente.

"Él tuvo la culpa, y lo sabes"

―N-no―dije con un hilo de voz―, él no…

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

Llevé una de mis manos a mi frente y separé mi cabello de ésta.

"Prefirió huir que cuidar a Frosch"

Me quedé viendo al suelo. Claro que lo recordaba… pero… no lo hizo a propósito… ¿cierto?

"Sí, sigue creyendo que fue un accidente"

Tragué saliva, de repente inquieto, ¿acaso no lo había sido?

"Recuerda bien, Sting pudo haber tomado a Frosch como lo hizo con Lector, pudo haber quitado a los dos del alcance de esa garra, pudo haber salvado la vida de ambos… pero…"

Mi respiración se aceleró y comencé a mover mi cabeza hacia los lados, negando de forma cada vez más desesperada.

"… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?"

Me detuve de golpe, paralizado. Es cierto, si pudo salvar a ambos, ¿por qué sólo salvó a Lector? ¿Por qué dejó a Frosch a su suerte?

"Ahora lo entiendes"

Se oyó una carcajada llena de malicia en mi mente y mi sombra se levantó del suelo lentamente.

"¿Dejarás que Sting viva sin el peso de lo que hizo, Rogue?"

Miré a Frosch de nuevo, en mis brazos, observando y memorizando cada último detalle de él.

― ¿Qué debería hacer…?―pregunté con un hilo de voz, acercando mi cara a la de Frosch y entrecerrando mis ojos.

"Vida con vida, ¿no?"

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo el dolor de mi pérdida, y besé su frente, esperando que mi cariño y arrepentimiento llegara a él de alguna forma. Lo dejé con cuidado en el suelo y acaricié su cabeza por última vez.

―"Quitarle la vida por arrebatar una"―dije levantándome, sintiendo que éste que hablaba no era yo.

La sombra alzada a mi lado pareció sonreír torcidamente y su único ojo rojo centelló. Rápidamente saltó hacia mí y lo dejé tomar control de mi cuerpo, si darme cuenta que ya había poseído mi mente.

"Pero sería una lástima dejar que su magia se desperdicie, ¿no?"

Mi boca se curveó en una sonrisa y oí reír a aquella sombra, la oscuridad consumió lo poco de cordura que me quedaba, lo poco de felicidad pura que había sentido hasta ese momento.

― ¡Rogue!―escuché al tiempo que lo oía acercarse corriendo.

Miré sobre mi hombro y ahí estaba, recargando una de sus manos en un árbol y tratando de regular su respiración agitada, levantó sus ojos a mí y estos reflejaban pánico.

―Wendy… ella está…

Me giré a él por completo y noté un cambio repentino en su expresión, me observaba desconcertado y con algo de miedo. Di un paso a él y retrocedió, más por instinto que por voluntad propia.

― ¿R-rogue…? ―dudó con voz temblorosa― ¿Q-qué…?

―Sting.

Respingó con sorpresa. Mi voz sonó mucho más gélida de lo que esperaba y el odio en mis ojos se agudizó sin percatarme.

El cielo se oscureció sobre nosotros y reí amargamente.

―Lo siento―dije sin siquiera arrepentirme―, lo siento, viejo amigo.

**Fin del FlashBack*

―Sombras…

― ¿Eh?

Lo miré a los ojos mientras sentía mi cuerpo empezar a desvanecerse.

―Las sombras… están intentando consumirme―dije claramente―, han venido por mí una y otra vez…

Natsu Dragneel me vio confundido y perplejo pero aún así escuchó con atención.

―La oscuridad en mi interior…―murmuré pensando en esa sombra que había tomado control de mí―… es permanente…

Sólo necesitaba una razón, un empuje para caer en ella y ser absorbido al punto de no percatarme del daño que había hecho.

―… Y el día que perdí a Frosch… me convertí en uno con las sombras…

Sentí mi cuerpo elevarse y la luz se hizo cada vez más cegadora.

― Frosch morirá dentro de un año―advertí―, asegúrate de "decírmelo" para proteger a Frosch en ese momento… o Frosch…

Le dediqué una mirada, mezclada de dolor y furia.

―… será asesinado.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y lo último que vi fue su cara estupefacta.

Nunca regresé a mi tiempo.

Estuve vagando y flotando en un espacio oscuro infinito.

Eso significaba… ¿lo había logrado? ¿Había podido salvar a mi mejor amigo?

Sonreí.

Eso está bien para mí. Aún cuando yo había sufrido tanto no quería que Rogue Cheney, el antiguo Rogue que fui, no sufriera de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho… ¿Hice bien en guardar este dolor sólo para mí?

―Frosch…―susurré cerrando mis ojos y entonces sentí como claramente mi existencia desaparecía por completo, dejando solamente un leve rastro de un universo alterno.

* * *

><p>*Se limpia los mocos y lágrimas* Gracias por leer ;u;<p>

Ulquii fuera, paz (/;u;)/


End file.
